Taking Root
by ChibiKitten83
Summary: My name Mika. I'm not sure how or why I came into existence, but that is none of my concern. All I know is that I will survive, and I will learn. Learn about the world around me. Learn how not only how to survive but live as what I am - a demon. I will do all that I can to do it, and I will not let anything stand in my way. Cover made with Rinmaru Games because I am a lazy shit.


_**Author's Note**_

 **Hello, everyone! RiAmuRin here! This is my first serious attempt at writing a fan fiction! Woohoo! I'm kind of excited to see what you all think of it. I'm not even sure where I got the idea for this from. I haven't read any other Inuyasha fan fiction where the main character is actually born a demon and not a reincarnation or human-turned-demon. If there are any out there that you know of, please let me know via PM or any other possible method (like leaving it in a review *wink wink*). I'm interested to see how other authors attempted to plot out and write their story. I'm relatively new to writing fiction, so if there are any problems or concerns, please tell me. I will take any and all criticism; I won't give up a story just because someone says that there's something he or she doesn't like. If you do have any critiques, please let me know what I did wrong and what I could have done better. Anyways, you didn't click on this to read an author's note, so without further ado, here begins my story...**

* * *

Darkness...

That's all there was as far as I was concerned. I don't know when I became aware, but when I did, that's all that was there. That pitch black darkness. I couldn't move, but there wasn't anything to move. I couldn't see, but there wasn't anything to see. Only darkness.

I don't know how or why I exist. I don't even know how I am capable of coherent thought or labeling the darkness as _darkness_. It was instinctual. I only had myself for company. That's how it was for awhile.

Which leads me to what's happening now.

It wasn't all at once. It wasn't a rapid change, but the dark isn't so dark anymore. There's only a little bit, but I can sense light. _Feel_ it. It feels warm. Loving. Comforting. But the light isn't the only thing I can feel. I can feel a layer of _**something** _ wrapped around me. Embracing me. Protecting me. Protecting me from what, I don't know _._ But I love it. It makes me feel safe.

Eventually, the light goes away. I don't know why, but I feel empty without it. Cold. But the _**something**_ stays with me. It doesn't fade away like the light. For that, I am... Happy? Yes. I feel _happy_. Happy to be protected. Happy to be embraced. Happy.

Sometime later, the light comes back, seeping into the _**something**_. It feeds me, nourishes me. Or at least, that's the feeling I get. I don't want the light to go away again. I want it to stay forever. I want more of it. So I stretch towards the light. What I am stretching, I don't know, but I that's what I do. Slowly stretch and attempt get closer to the light.

But it doesn't stay. The light fades away again. Leaving me behind. Longing to feel its warmth and love again.

Once more, the light returns. This time, I am determined to get closer. To get more of it. So I stretch even more. I push against the **_something_** until I pop free. Well, not _free_ ; I'm still connected to and embraced by the ** _something_** , but I'm also closer to the light. The light that soon fades away once again.

The light comes and goes many more times. Each time, I stretch a little farther. Come a little closer to the light. Feel more of it. Bathe in it. Relish in the feeling of pleasure it gives me. I don't want this feeling to stop, but when it does, I am content to stay here waiting here for the light to come back to me. To shower me with love and warmth. To make me feel happy. I want this to go on forever, but I know it won't.

Every time I stretch closer to the light, I can feel more and more. I can feel more and more of _my_ _self_. This is me. The **_something_** is touching _me_ ** _._** I am feeling the **_something_** more clearly because there is something that I can feel it with: _me_. I can also feel the **_something_** get thinner. Every time I grow and feel more and more of myself and the light, the **_something_** holds me back less and less. I begin to feel confined. Like there's much outside of the **_something_** that I need to experience. Eventually, the feeling of confinement and wanting to escape simmers down to a mere speck of my existence, but it doesn't disappear. Not completely.

As time slowly passes, the light comes back stronger and stronger after fading away again and again. The _**something**_ gets thinner and thinner until all it can be considered is a mere thin layer between me and the outside. I know that - if I tried - I could force my way out, but I decided to wait for things to happen by themselves. For the _**something**_ to let me out on its own. My instincts told me that was the right decision.

And so I waited. It wasn't long before the _**something**_ started moving. It was slow, but the movement was undeniable. Feeling the _**something**_ shifting around me was agonizing. I knew that I would be let out soon, but the wait seemed long. It seemed much to long for me to just sit idly. Then, the **_something_** parted and exposed me directly to the light.

I quickly realized what I could do right then and there. I could move myself. I could feel appendages. I could also open what my mind told me are my _eyes_ , but I didn't. Not yet. For awhile, I lay still, flexing what I somehow knew were my arms and legs. My fingers and my toes. I can move my _muscles_. I gradually gained somewhat decent control over my _body_. I contemplated opening my eyes then and there. It wasn't a hard decision. Slowly, my _eyelids_ lifted and I was assaulted with a multitude of _colors_. Blinking, my vision slowly cleared. Now there is but one thing I deem important right now.

 _I can see._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 **...aaaaannd that's done. First chapter finished, but it's more of a prologue than anything. So far only one _major_ element has been sorta introduced. You can probably recognize it as the _"something"_. Kudos to those of you who figure out what that _something_ is. Anyways, this is actually getting me pretty excited for posting the next chapter. I currently have a 4 day weekend from school. For those of you who don't know (most likely all of you), I am currently a 2nd year high school student (or 1st year, depending on where you are from). That means I am in 10th grade. A sophomore. I will be busy occasionally, but currently I am pretty free. So I will either be nice and post another chapter in a couple of days, or I will procrastinate and post the next chapter in a week. On Saturday or something. Meh. Either way, let me know what you guys think of this start. Review if you like and remember that all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Rin out~**


End file.
